The Rose's Fire
by SnitchonGallifrey
Summary: Rose Red is Snow White's younger and more wild sister. Born just before her mother died, she was reckless without her kindness. At 10 years old, when The Evil Queen decides she doesn't want to mother her any longer, she was meant to be burnt. However, she stumbles across Robin Hood - an outlaw her own age and they hit off immediately.


**A/N: So I've watched series 1 & 2, of ouat and I came up with a story idea so ya. Basically, there's a fairytale (not related to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) called Snow White and Rose Red where Snow White has a sister called Rose Red. I basically decided that Storybrooke needed teenagers so I bended that to my own purposes. Due to this, Snow/Mary Margaret has to be 25 for Rose to be 15 ****.**

**Also, as I am a Brit and do not understand the American schooling system, we will be using the UK one with Primary (4-11), Secondary (11-16) and College (16-19).**

**Without further a due, here is [title].**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

'Hey bud, what's up?' Looking to Henry as I spoke, I slipped into a booth at Granny's. I'm supposed to be working my early before school shift, but a little chat with my favourite ten year old won't hurt, right?

Sipping his milkshake, he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

'I'm just reading a book that holds this towns secrets,' he said simply as if it was completely normal. Quirking an eyebrow, I got up and peered at the book. It appeared to be a picture book of – was that Snow White? Ah! Fairytales.

'And how, pray tell, dearest Henry, does a bedtime story contain the secrets to universe,' I questioned, donning a posh voice and lowering imaginary spectacles. At my stupid behaviour he rolled his eyes.

'Not the universe, Ev, just the town! You see, everyone here is a fairytale character, they just can't remember it! They were cursed by the Evil Queen – my Mom, - because everyone had a happy ending except for her!'

'Whoa! Settle down bud! You can't go round calling your Mom the Evil Queen!'

'Yes I can! It's true. I can tell you who anyone is in here. Try me!'

'Okay… who am I?' I asked, sliding back into the booth, ducking as my older cousin went past, wearing some very revealing clothing. I rolled my eyes at her back –Ruby is getting way too flirtatious these days.

'Simple! You're Rose Red'

'Isn't that Snow Whites sister? Who's Snow White? Ruby?' I snickered at the thought of Ruby in a prim and proper dress, frolicking with daisies and singing with animals.

'No, silly! Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood! Snow White is Miss Blanchard, and yes, she is your sister!' Eh, that seems more her style. Wait a sec.

'Isn't Miss Blanchard your-'

'EVERLY CARMINE! YOU'RE WORKING, NOT CHATTING YOUNG LADY!' Wincing at Granny's surprisingly loud shouting, I ruffled Henry's hair and bid him farewell.

'JUST COMING, GRANNY!' I yelled back, grabbing my notepad, and rushing to a group of people who just came in to take their order.

_The Enchanted Forest_

'Ha! Nice shot, knucklehead!'

I chuckled sarcastically at Robin, who had just tried and failed (miserably I might add) to shoot down a deer. With a glare that could melt gold, he punched me playfully on the arm before grabbing another arrow out of his quiver. I raised a hand to stop him, before grabbing an arrow out of my own quiver and smirking at him.

'I bet I can shoot one down first try,' I challenged, raising my bow to eye level, aiming at a stag in the distance.

'Stakes?'

'Looser cooks dinner.'

'Deal.'

'Pleasure doing business with you, Robin, my lad.'

As Robin rolled his eyes at my childish behaviour, I pulled back on my bow and aimed at the stag's heart. I closed my eyes gently, telling myself this was going to be eaten and feed a family. It wouldn't die for nothing.

Inhale – dinner, it will be eaten not wasted.

Aim.

Exhale – it's not like you're killing a human.

Shoot.

As I opened my eyes, my gentle smirk transformed into a grin. I hooted with laughter as Robin groaned. Smacking him on the back, I jumped off the rock and ran off to claim my prize. Oh.

'Rob…?'

'Yeah Rose?'

'How are we going to get this thing to Jefferson's?'

'What do you me- oh.'

'Yeah'

After a lot of bickering and prissy whining from Robin's part, we dragged the stag for two whole miles to Jefferson's house. By the time we got there, it was midday and considering I shot it at about eleven, it didn't take us that long. Personally, I would put it down to my inhuman strength.

When we arrived, I turned to Robin and gestured for him to do the honours. He grinned at me and knocked twice on the door to the little cottage. After some moments, the door was opened by Jeff. I winked a Robin as I spoke first.

'Robin Hood and Rose Red… proudly present…'

'A huge bloody stag!' At Robin's cursing I whacked him on the arm.

'Shut up you moron! Grace might hear!' I hissed at him. Jefferson smiled and me and nodded before turning to Robin in mocking anger.

'Robin Hood! How dare you use such vulgar language around my impressionable daughter?' While yelling at him, he wiggled his finger around so erratically, I burst out laughing.

'What's all the commotion darling?' a voice sounded from the kitchen.

'Nothing Alice!' Jefferson said quickly, 'Just dealing with Rob and Rose!'

'Dealing with? You make it out like we're not loving souls who'll give our all to feed a family in exchange for mushrooms and healing herbs!' I gasped, holding a hand to my heart and wiping my imaginary tears away, subtly dropping a hint the end that we needed our payment. At my last words, Jefferson's eyes wide and he fumbled around in his pockets.

'Uh… how much do you want for this beast?'


End file.
